


Fun in the Pool

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Modern Era, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwaine’s in town for the weekend, Merlin goes to visit him.  They make good use of the hotel’s pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: myworldmytrue and slightlytookish, both of whom prompted me with some M/Gwa sexytimes in a pool. And thanks to hermette for spamming me with inspirational pictures such as (sfw) [this](http://i55.tinypic.com/dg0o.jpg), and as always to for the encouragement and support. :)

Merlin is sprawled on the sofa in his small flat, book held up above his head as he reads, lips moving ever so slightly as his eyes skim over the words. He's focused and peaceful and after the week he's had at uni, it's exactly what he needs. He's looking forward to a mostly-quiet weekend for once.

But when the mobile on the kitchen table rings, breaking the silence as its specialised tone fills the air, Merlin becomes a flurry of activity. The book drops, quickly forgotten, and his limbs flail as he rolls off the sofa and he stumbles to his feet, cursing himself for leaving the dratted thing across the room.

He presses the button and says a hopeful, "Gwaine?"

"Merlin." A deep chuckled laugh, warm and familiar and it fills Merlin up to the brim. "Unexpectedly in town for the weekend. Fancy a shag?"

Merlin laughs; his lover is always to the point when it comes to that. As casual as they are, given the circumstances they’re together, Gwaine plays no games when it comes to making use of the brief bouts of time they have to spend together.

Merlin answers, "Of course. My place or yours?"

"Mine, I think," Gwaine says. "I've a pool this time."

"Sounds fun," Merlin says, trying his best seductive voice but mostly he just sounds a little giddy. Gwaine's laugh is a tinny echo over the line and Merlin is suddenly desperate to hear it up close and personal now that he knows he can. "Where are you?"

Merlin jots down the hotel address, quickly Googles it, and figures out the right tube line to get there. He texts his friends, cancelling his plans with them for Saturday night.

Arthur is the only one who puts up a stink about it -- _need u at pub trivial night! b there!_ \-- and Merlin knows it’s because he's the only one who has a fighting chance with any of the science questions and Arthur hates to lose.

Merlin replies with a simple _gwaine_ and all he gets back from Arthur is _k. see u mon_ and Merlin knows that his best friend is done pouting in Merlin’s general direction.

Merlin packs his rucksack with essentials -- lube, condoms, which he's quite certain Gwaine has, and his swim trunks which he's thinks Gwaine probably _doesn't_ have, and won't that all be fun?

Merlin knows that the weekend isn't going to go quite as peaceful as he had planned but without a doubt he wants this even more.

 

**

 

The moment Merlin enters the hotel room Gwaine is in, they're instantly melded together. All grabbing and pulling off clothes, it's exactly the same as every other first time they see each other after any of their time apart; a bit rough and desperate and clingy, hands and mouths everywhere, pawing at each other and holding each other close as possible while they stumble into bed and fuck themselves senseless.

It's a relief to Merlin, once that first time is over. He usually does well with the separation, he really does -- his life is so busy he's not bothered by it, trying to focus on everything and everyone else. He misses Gwaine, of course, but they stay in contact and they make the best of it. Those wistful moments when he lets a bit of sadness and hallow ache take over him, Merlin keeps tucked away for late at night when he's alone and they're easily cured with a fantasy or a phone call and his own hand bringing him off.

But the moment he knows he gets to see Gwaine, it wells up in him, an overwhelming desire that starts to take over his whole mind and body. And its like Gwaine feels the same, and they both do all they can to shag it out and gentle it down.

And after they do, it's easy to fall into their old routine, into what _they_ are -- fun and flirty, with light teasing touches and kisses until they worked themselves up for another round. It’s _that_ part Merlin likes the best because it feels like Gwaine has never been gone.

That night, after they’ve fucked and napped, they wake up late into the evening. With all the tension and desperation washed away, Gwaine suggests they really do go for a swim. Merlin changes into his baggy boardshorts and even Gwaine has a pair to put on -- though his swim trunks in that tight boxer-brief style, showing off every inch of toned muscle as possible, and it’s all Merlin can do to keep from tackling him to the bed again. He must look like he wants to because Gwaine laughs at him with a pleased, “Later, I promise.”

They make their way down the corridor and a flight of stairs, through the door in the basement. The pool, though thankfully inside to avoid nippy weather, looks decades old. It's dimly lit and the tile is a horrid mix of puke green and pumpkin orange. It isn't very large and seems even smaller with a handful of other people in it too.

Still, they have fun frolicking around in the water, with Merlin trying to dunk Gwaine (and Gwaine obviously caving in and letting him that once) and tossing around one of the pool soccer balls, and swimming laps and having races.

But as soon as the last person gone, with the pool close to ending its open hours, Merlin slithers through the water like an eel, predatory movements as he advances on Gwaine. Gwaine easily sees him coming but doesn't bother moving, a glint in his eyes as he lets Merlin approach and lock his arms around Gwaine's neck.

"God, it's good to see you," Merlin says, kissing Gwaine's wet mouth. There's a faint taste of chlorine there, way too much in the water and it clings to them. His tongue seeks deeper entrance, past those lips and inside, where the flavour is all Gwaine and delicious.

Gwaine moves through the water, little ripples hitting Merlin's sides as his arms come around Merlin's back. His hands settle on Merlin's lower spine and in the wetness their touch feels like soft silk as they move up and down over Merlin's skin.

When Merlin pulls off, Gwaine's mouth dances into a smile. He lifts and pulls Merlin even closer, Merlin's feet sliding up off the tile bottom of the pool and his legs floating easily behind him. Gwaine walks them backwards until his back hits the edge of the pool and Merlin puts his hands on it at either side of him, caging Gwaine in, though he doesn't seem to mind one bit.

Gwaine says, all swagger and confidence, "In case you hadn't noticed by my amazing sexual display earlier, I'm glad to see you too."

Merlin laughs. "You know, I'm not sure I _did_ notice. You might have to show me again, just to make it very clear.”

"With pleasure." Gwaine growls and nips playfully at Merlin's chin.

Merlin kisses him again while Gwaine's hand smoothes over Merlin's stomach and down over the bunches of swim trunks, pressing up and rubbing against Merlin's cock.

Merlin gasps against his mouth, " _Gwaine_."

"What?" Gwaine asks, nonchalant.

"We're -- you know," Merlin hisses, and glances around. "In public."

"Hardly," Gwaine says, amused. "There's no one here and the only windows are meters up, near the roof." Merlin knows this but his eyes follow up to see the very high windows that let in a little bit of dim nightlife light from the city. “No one will see us.”

"I don't know," Merlin says. Though his body betrays him when he fights buoyancy and brings his legs back down, feet placing firmly on either side of Gwaine. "You don't think it's a bit -- _indecent_?"

"When have I ever been decent?" Gwaine retorts.

"Excellent point," Merlin agrees. He knows he's lost this argument -- not that he intended to put up much of a fight at all -- and presses another kiss to Gwaine's salty lips, urging him on with a silent _yes_.

Merlin pushes his body up against Gwaine, can feel his hard length pressing up against Merlin's thigh. He grinds a little, water sloshing around Gwaine's shoulders and breaking against the edge of the pool. It elicits a quiet moan from Gwaine that sounds a lot louder than it should in the tile acoustics.

"Shh," Merlin hushes against Gwaine's cheek. He drags his tongue over the rough stubble on Gwaine's jaw, but pulls back with a scrunched face. "You taste like pool.”

"Is that so?" Gwaine says. He works a hand into Merlin's trunks, and Merlin gasps as Gwaine's hand circle around his cock, stroking slowly. His other hand cups Merlin's cheeks, carefully guiding his face down so that they're just inches apart but looking each other right in the eyes. "Suppose we'll just have to do without tasting, then."

"Yeah," Merlin says, breathless. He’s distracted at the touch of Gwaine’s hand in his shorts. "Yeah, okay."

Merlin tries to keep looking at Gwaine but he can't help but let his eyes flicker over Gwaine, to strands of wet hair that sticks to his neck and the top of his shoulders, to the tongue that licks over lips and the smirk that plays on his mouth when Gwaine catches him looking.

"Hey," Gwaine says and Merlin automatically looks up. "Yeah, right here." He gives Merlin a quick kiss but pulls away just as Merlin's eyes start to drift close and it only makes him look again.

Gwaine isn't having any trouble at it at all, continuously just _watching_ Merlin’s face. He strokes Merlin's cock, short pulls with his fist still trapped in the confines of Merlin's shorts. It's frustrating for Merlin and his hips stutter trying to just get _more_ and his growl makes Gwaine laugh. Merlin just shakes his head, smiling, but lets go of the edge of the pool and pulls down his shorts, just enough to free his cock. He gasps as water swirls around, cold and a bit jarring, but Gwaine keeps his grip firm and continues to work at it, his pace quickening. He's able to move quick and smooth. Merlin's breath starts to catch in his throat as the familiar feeling pools in his stomach, so very nearly there.

"Oh, shit," Merlin says. He starts to lean against Gwaine, who keeps a steady stance against the side of the pool, shifting so that Merlin is up against one side of him. Merlin puts one arm around Gwaine's shoulder for support; the other hand goes down under the water. "I want--" And he cuts off with a strangled moan when his fingers lace with Gwaine's to help jerk him off.

"Merlin," Gwaine says, drawing his attention, and Merlin's eyes fly open, not even realising they'd drifted close. "Look at me. Just look."

And in the middle of this large room, in a semi-public pool, the only thing in the world Merlin sees is Gwaine. The way Gwaine eyes crinkled in the corner as he looked at Merlin, but open and affectionate and focused entirely on _him_.

Merlin bites his lower lip, trying to keep in his moan as his body jerks and he comes into the water.

Gwaine strokes him through it, even as Merlin's body goes lax and melts into Gwaine's side. Merlin leans his head against Gwaine's, looks down and watches Gwaine wave his hand under the surface, presumably to make sure it's clean, and then carefully pulls Merlin's shorts up again.

"Shit," Merlin says, a bit dazed. "I just came in a pool.”

Gwaine laughs at him, kissing his temple. "So you did," he says, and his voice is low and husky. "Hopefully you're not the only one who gets to, here."

Merlin doesn't even pretend to tease or play at that, instead lifts his head so he can seek Gwaine's mouth, meeting it half way. As they kiss, Gwaine easily moves them through the fluid water, until Merlin's back against the side of the pool. He gasps as he's pressed against cool tile and a full body shiver runs through him.

Gwaine runs his hands up and down Merlin's arms, trying to warm him, and kisses him deeply while he does. He plants himself firmly between Merlin's legs, pressing his erection against Merlin's crotch. Pinned between Gwaine and the poolside, it's easy for Merlin to just let his legs drift up in the water, and he locks them around Gwaine's waist, crossed at the ankle behind his back, trying to pull him closer.

Gwaine groans into Merlin's mouth and his hips move as he rubs himself against Merlin.

Merlin breaks the kiss, "God, yes, like that," he says, and Gwaine groans deep, "Fuck, Merlin."

They don’t watch each other anymore, but Merlin doesn’t mind; instead Gwaine's insistent tongue delves back into Merlin's mouth, moving in time with his hips

When they break for a bit of air, Merlin's head tilts back, resting against wet tile, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh, god, do you even know--" Gwaine starts to say, but then he's licking and nipping at Merlin's exposed neck, pool-flavoured be damn.

Merlin's entire body is being rocked against Gwaine's as his movements become more desperate, and his back is being rubbed tender against the wet ceramic. He doesn't care. He lifts his head to kiss the top of Gwaine's damp hair.

"Can you even imagine?" Merlin whispers filthily. "How easy it would be to fuck me like this? Here in the water?"

Gwaine groans and he grips Merlin's hips, light and buoyant as he pulls him even closer. Merlin grabs at Gwaine's shoulders, nails digging in to find purchase on slippery skin. He uses the leverage to move against Gwaine, rubbing his front against his erection, trying to help make him come.

"If my lube is water-proof," Merlin says, rolling his hips just so, Gwaine not even trying to keep in his moan, "then we're doing this again tomorrow."

"Hell yes," Gwaine breaths. He leans in and sucks Merlin's bottom lip between his teeth, a sharp drag as Merlin groans and bucks his hips hard. "God, you--" Gwaine grunts and his entire body tenses and Merlin feels a sudden wet heat between their shorts.

Gwaine leans forward, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck, and tries to catch his breath. Merlin's hand absently pets the back of Gwaine's head while they both take a few minutes to calm down and become centred again.

"Coming in my pants is usually such a messy business," Gwaine finally says. Merlin laughs as Gwaine pulls away a bit and gives a wicked grin. "This actually works out."

"Does it now?" Merlin says, dropping his legs and letting go of Gwaine.

"Absolutely," he answers as he pushes away, cutting with grace though the water. He's on his back like an otter and looking just as playful. "Get all clean before I even get out."

Merlin follows after him, lifting his feet and making lazy strokes with his arms. "But you'll still taste like pool."

"Ah, right," Gwaine says as he reached the far edge and easily lifts himself out of the water, sitting on the edge with his legs still dangling in. He grins down as Merlin approaches him, kissing the top of his knee but then makes another face. "Guess I'll just have to shower."

"Such a hardship, that," Merlin says cheerfully, pulling himself up the ladder. "I might just have to help you."

Gwaine laughs. "No arguments here."

 

**

 

Later, after he's showered and clean and dried off, Merlin sits naked in the middle of the bed as he scrolls through his mobile browser to find a nearby pizza place to order from. Gwaine comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

Merlin glances up, sees that beautifully sculpted body on display, and promptly throws the mobile on the pile of pillows. Not that he hadn’t just seen it for several hours, but it was too hard to pass up at any time. Gwaine sits on the edge of the bed and Merlin moves behind him, greedy hands coming around to rub against hard chest muscle.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am," Merlin says happily. There are droplets of water that run from Gwaine's hair and down his neck. Merlin laves at them with his tongue, trying to chase all of them. The chlorine is washed away, leaving behind clean, warm familiarly delicious skin. "Very hungry."

Gwaine's chest rumbles with laughter under Merlin's fingers. "I always forget how insatiable you are. How can I forget that?”

"I have no idea,” Merlin says solemnly. But then he smiles brightly. “I just like to get my fill when I can.” He nips at Gwaine's earlobe. “Didn't think you minded."

"Oh, I don't. I really don't," Gwaine answers quickly. He leans back against Merlin's chest more, and Merlin rearranges his legs so that Gwaine's sat between them. Gwaine tilts his head and asks, "Would you still be like this is I was around more, I wonder?"

"Yep," Merlin says cheerfully, not wanting to bring down the mood, and licks playfully at his neck more. “Always.”

"Hmm," Gwaine hums noncommittally. He brings his hands up to rest on top of Merlin's.

Merlin pauses for a moment and frowns. "Gwaine?"

"It's just -- well, I'm in town for an interview, actually."

Merlin tires to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. He tries to say causally, "Oh?" but thinks he fails miserably. His curiosity is peaked.

"It's just an interview," Gwaine warns. "With my company. A promotion, and I'd be working out of the head office--"

" _Here_ ," Merlin squawks in his ear and Gwaine laughs as he tries to duck away from the pitch of it. "You'd be here?"

"More often, anyway," Gwaine concedes. He goes incredibly still and he asks, sounding a little unsure, "How'd you feel about that?"

Merlin wraps his limbs around Gwaine even tighter, falling back and bringing Gwaine's solid weight down on top of him. Gwaine laughs and shifts, ducking out of Merlin's grip but turns over and settles between his legs, covering his body. He looks Merlin in the eyes, questioningly.

Merlin says, in wonder, "That'd be _brilliant_."

Gwaine laughs, relieved. "I was thinking so too. But -- I don't know for sure yet, all right?"

"All right," Merlin agrees, though hope is blossoming and a thrill carries through his entire body. He pulls Gwaine down and peppers kisses all over his lips and cheeks and stubble and nose. "All right, then."

"All right," Gwaine echoes, and that's the end of that for the evening. "Food and then rest, yeah? I hear we have date plans with the pool tomorrow and we'll need our stamina."

Merlin only laughs and kisses Gwaine again, the smell of shampoo and soap and future enveloping him completely.


End file.
